


Just Another Pack Night

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Erica slip away from the rest of the pack at their monthly pack night at a restaurant, and Lydia soon finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Pack Night

Allison moaned as Erica slipped her hands under her shirt, going under her thin bra. She had been pushed on top of a basin, her back to a cold mirror. Once Erica's hand had slipped up her thigh under the table at pack night, she knew they couldn't stay there, so they had both made their excuses to go to the bathroom.

"Fuck, Erica" Allison moaned, as Erica started palming at her breasts.

"I bet you're already soaking, you need me so bad" Erica smirked, tugging at a nipple.

"Don't be a tease" Allison scolded.

In response, Erica ripped of Allison's shirt and bra on in one quick swoop, making Allison gasp.

"Erica! What if someone comes in?!" Allison stated, trying to cover herself.

"Then they're going to see me fucking you and you loving it" Erica grinned, leaning forward and sucking on her swollen nipple, palming at the other breast.

By now Allison could feel she was getting close to her orgasm, she always had, had sensitive nipples.

"Erica, please..." Allison trailed off.

"Tell me what you want" Erica said, licking her nipple.

"E-eat me out! Fuck, please Erica" Allison moaned.

Erica quickly fell to her knees, tugging Allison's panties down and started to kiss her way up her thighs.

"Erica, c'mon!" Allison begged, bucking her hips.

"You're so close, aren't you? Just a few licks and you'll be gone" Erica mumbled, against her thigh.

"P-please, I'm so close" Allison sighed.

Just as Erica inched forward, intending to lick Allison to her orgasm, someone suddenly burst in through the door. She turned to see Lydia staring at them both, shock and a little bit of lust on her face. Erica could already smell the arousal coming off her in waves. Before Allison could say anything, Erica had suddenly surged forward and started sucking on her clit.

"Oh!" Allison gasped, her body reacting.

After only a few hard sucks, Allison came all over Erica's face, blacking out for a moment. When she came back to, Lydia was still standing in the corner, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Erica had stood up and sauntered over to Lydia, while Allison moved to cover up her heaving breasts, and closed her legs. Suddenly Erica had slipped her hand under Lydia's skirt and brushed against her panties.

"Someone's wet" Erica grinned, as she started pressing harder against Lydia's panties.

Lydia looked conflicted, as if she wanted to walk away, but when Erica's hand brushed against her clit, the moan she let out showed that she wasn't going anywhere. Erica surged forward, kissing Lydia hard on the lips, as the taste of Allison's pussy mixed between them.

"God, please" Lydia moaned, against her mouth.

"I think Allison should be the one to bring you to the edge, what do you think?" Erica questioned, Allison who had got down from the basin.

In response, Lydia jumped up onto the basin and pulled her skirt and panties down, spreading her legs, showing just how wet she was.

"She's practically dripping...I wonder how she tastes" Erica smirked, ushering Allison forward.

"Are you sure?" Allison questioned, dropping to her knees.

Lydia quickly pulled Allison's head forward against her pussy, who quickly started peppering hot French kisses against her pussy, as she licked inside of her.

"Oh God, Ali!" Lydia moaned, as she tangled her hands in Allison's hair.

Allison moved her ministrations to Lydia clit and started to lick the bud of nerves, feeling Lydia tremble.

"I...I'm so close, Ali...You're tongue, so good" Lydia exclaimed, grinding her hips against Allison's mouth.

"Oh...oh yeah, right there, yes, ooooooh" Lydia cried, as she came on Allison's face.

"C'mon, we better get back to the others...maybe we can continue this tonight?" Erica suggested with a smirk.


End file.
